


What’s a toy for, zura?

by Midnight Lily (Lilium_the_yuri_goddess)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium_the_yuri_goddess/pseuds/Midnight%20Lily
Summary: Hanamaru, confused by a passage in one of her books, consults the internet for advice. Who would have known that Dia would find out and take it as an opportunity to give her a very in depth answer to her question?
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What’s a toy for, zura?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



_How did I get here, zura…_

That was the only coherent thought that could get through Hanamaru’s head at the moment. Her mind was trapped in a dreamlike fog as she laid atop the covers, unable to focus itself despite how hard she tried. Nothing could snap her out of this daze, not the cool breeze through a cracked window that kissed her bare body nor the bite of thin rope as it tightened around her thigh. All she could focus on was the ceiling, her gaze boring a hole in the moonlit plaster. She couldn’t bring herself to lower it, fearing that meeting those emerald eyes would only seal her fate. While the glow of her burning cheeks and the heave of her chest under deepening breaths surely betrayed her feelings, the last thing she wanted to do was look. 

“Hanamaru-chan, you love this, don’t you?” The question ghosted through the air as barely a sound. It made her shiver, the authoritative tone of her former class president being brought down to a much lower, more sultry manner.

“N-No, zura…this…this is embarrassing!”

“Buu-Buu, I think you’re lying.” 

If the deeply sensual voice she had grown to love wasn’t enough to make her shudder beneath her restraints, the fingertip now pressing between her breasts certainly was. Muffled whimpers struggled to escape closed lips as she felt the digit trace downwards, gliding inch by inch past her chest and over the plush skin of her stomach. It slowed down as it neared the intense heat between her thighs, with each torturous inch sending her heart to race in anticipation of what was to come. Her breath caught in her throat as it brushed through a well kept patch of hair, edging closer and closer to the crest of her lips…before pulling away entirely. She squealed as she attempted to sit up, her arms shooting out to bring the finger down once more only to be jerked to a stop after only a few inches, as her binds pulled taut from the bedpost.

“Buu~ You don’t want my _finger_ , do you? That’s not what this lesson is about, is it?”

*Stop teasing!* was what she wanted to say, to call out and demand that Dia finish what she had started the moment the sun had set. She wanted to be firm, but all she could do was plead.

“D-Dia, Please…I’m ready, zura…”

“Be patient, Hanamaru. You wanted this to be a lesson you would never forget; I need to make sure that it lives up to your expectations. Besides, if the teasing is too much, you need to remember that this is _your_ fault after all.”

Dia was right, she had brought this upon herself. Technology was never part of her area of expertise, and all she wanted to do was answer a question to better understand her reading: _Hitachi Wands, what are they used for?_ The glowing blush on her face when her question was answered was difficult enough to bear, but closing Dia’s laptop was enough to cool her down, or so she thought. Little did she know that her little investigation would still be there, waiting for Dia to come home and see what she had been up to. 

Hanamaru remembered how she desperately tried to stammer out a response when Dia asked why a search about sex toys proudly displayed itself on her screen. She stood in front of her with the same stunned silence she had in bed, unable to stop herself from nodding along to Dia’s simple question. She couldn’t deny that she had a point, the only way for Hanamaru to truly understand her reading would be to experience exactly what her beloved characters were on the pages. Still, no passage in a book, no matter how masterfully crafted, could have prepared her. 

Scenes always flowed into one another, one ending and the next picking up right after without skipping a beat. She could always linger on her favorites, savoring each and every word before moving on to the next, or skim through it if a part began to drag on. Her fantasies on the page could be as lengthy or as brief as she wanted, but the same couldn’t be said in person. From the moment Dia brought the telltale blue and white box home she was at her mercy. The quickening breaths as discarded clothes formed a trail towards their bedroom nor the pleading whimpers as Dia teased in ways she hadn’t thought possible could stop her. While familiar hands toyed and tied, Hanamaru could merely observe, each new touch sending her mind to race as she struggled to anticipate what would come next. 

“Have you had enough?” 

She felt the mattress dip beneath her as Dia knelt by her side. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t look away; she couldn’t escape the emerald gaze staring down hungrily at her body. All she could do was struggle feebly against her binds, even as her lover’s hand wandered to the nightstand.

“Well?” One single word floated from her lips. Hanamaru barely had a moment to respond before a soft buzz filled the air, Dia’s voice disappearing beneath it and into the background. She only caught a glimpse of their new toy, passing over her in a quick flash of pink and disappearing between her legs.

“D-Dia, I…”

She thought her teasing was finally at an end, but as the toy dipped down between her thighs she realized this was yet another game. She could feel it, the sheets vibrating right beneath her mere inches away as the head of the toy thrummed endlessly against the bed. She couldn’t help but kick her hips up, trying desperately to inch forwards just enough to get the sensation she so badly needed. 

“You what, Hanamaru-chan?”

She could only answer with needy whimpers as her ass ground against the blankets. Each time she struggled to get close enough to the buzzing toy she was met with resistance, a squeak leaving closed lips whenever the ropes bit into her legs and held her still. She _needed_ this, the heat between her parted legs consuming her entire body as it glistened in the moonlight.

“Dia…p-please! I can’t…I can’t wait any longer zura! Please…j-just finish me!”

A wave of relief washed over her body as chest and hips heaved up and down against the bed. The small smirk on Dia’s face as her hand returned between her thighs was all she needed to know that this play was finally going to end. Her body trembled against the restraints as she waited for a release she had been anticipating for hours.

Her breath immediately caught in her throat as the head of the toy pressed against her inner thigh, its vibrations traveling the entire length of her leg. Each inch traveled upwards was torturous, she could feel it getting closer and closer as her sex throbbed with arousal. All the while she could barely vocalize her approval, the words she could hardly utter moments ago reduced to mere sounds as her impending climax crept nearer by the second.

‘ _click_ ’

A sharp yelp escaped her as the vibration’s intensity doubled with a mere flick of a finger. Her mind was scrambled, her thoughts an incomprehensible fuzz. All she could do was count, each inch closer to her dripping sex punctuated by sharp breaths and sounds that grew far less restrained by the moment. 

_Three…Two…One…almost…there!_

The moment the head of their toy pressed itself against her full lips, Hanamaru’s entire body went rigid. She thrust her hips up off of the bed, fighting against the pull of the ropes to try and keep the toy firmly affixed against her. What were quiet hums and whimpers before turned into enthusiastic moans as she cried out through open lips. No one was around to hear her, no one but Dia was there to listen as an hour of pent up arousal screamed into the darkness of their room. This was a sensation unlike any other, one far more intense than anything Dia had given her before. If this was what the character in her book was feeling, this truly was a fantasy come alive.

With each small movement of Dia’s wrist, Hanamaru’s reactions became more and more animated. Her eyes squeezed shut as she grasped the sheets of their bed, threatening to rip them from the mattress as her body thrashed against the toy. Each time she pressed tight to her lips shocks of intense pleasure shot through her body, every moan that escaped her being louder and less restrained than the last. Her voice rose higher by the second in time with the building pressure in her lower half, forming sounds vaguely resembling Dia’s name. The teasing that brought her to her limit swelled her arousal like a dam about to burst, the vibrations of the toy threatening to shatter it at any moment. Between her frantically gyrating hips and the sensation that continued without end, she was beyond control.

In an instant, all that pent up excitement finally released, her smooth voice broken as she sang out her orgasm. She didn’t care about the restraints digging into her plush form as it tried to curl in on itself. She couldn’t feel any of it, all of her senses were blind to everything else as wave after wave of the most intense pleasure she had ever felt crashed over her sweat-soaked form. Her heart pounded in her chest and her lungs felt as if they were ablaze while she lay there chasing a breath that forever remained out of reach. She didn’t notice the toy withdraw from her, nor did she hear its vibrating hum disappear into silence. An eternity seemed to pass until she finally came down from her bliss. Amber eyes cracked open while her body twitched against the bed. She could barely move, not that she wanted to, with each tiny shift of her hips sending a jolt of sensation up through her overstimulated body.

“That…that was…” Each word was paused by a soft breath, full recovery still far out of sight for her spent form. She gazed upwards through glazed over eyes, finally meeting the familiar green she had dreaded would only bring more teasing. A gleeful smile was plastered on her face, one she was unable to remove even if she wanted to.

“That…was the future, zura. The future…is _wonderful…“_


End file.
